Kingdom Hearts: Untold Legend
by HighVoltage810
Summary: Rated M for explicit language. My First Fan Fiction. In it a keyblade wielder Jax has been in a coma on never land since well before the events of BBS and is awoken when Sora seals the Keyhole there. Edited by a multitude of my friends. feedback in encouraged. Also this will not be strictly in Disney and Final Fantasy based worlds like the original kingdom hearts.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

Waking up, there were only a few thoughts that crossed my mind. Why did Master Aeneas send someone else to this world, did I not make it clear that I was done with him and his useless Mark of Mastery Exam? But more importantly, how long was I asleep?

The feeling of hunger fell over me; a hunger more intense than I had ever felt. I summoned my keyblade and hurled it in the shallow water that close to the shore on which I rested, hoping that when it came back, it would come back bearing fish. After a few minutes of waiting it didn't seem it would return and my hunger went unsatisfied. I re-summoned it and used its sharp edge to carve a fishing pole out of a log located up the small embankment behind me. I was about to summon my rider to travel back to the castle, when something hit me. Why did I sense someone's presence when there was obviously no one on this beach besides myself? Why is my other key completely rusted over? And why don't I remember falling asleep?

As I puzzled the questions, I was interrupted by a young man in green. Flying, at that. Yes, flying! As confused as I was, I called out to him. "HEY! HOW IN THE HELL ARE YOU FLYING?!" He stopped and hovered, looking around for my voice that just disturbed his peaceful flight. "DOWN HERE! ON THE ISLAND!" He looked down and started to fly towards me with a disturbing yet pleasant smile on his face.

"Hello there!" The man in green said. "Names Peter. Peter Pan! Nice to meet you!"

"The name's Jack, but everyone calls me Jax," I replied. "You wanna tell me how in the hell you were flying before? I mean I can jump pretty damn high, but flying is the most amzing thing I've seen yet."

"Huh? You can't fly? Well, I'll tell you what! Let me bring you to Tink and we'll get you flying in no time!" Peter grabbed my arm and raised me off my feet.

After a few minutes we arrived in a forest. Now on edge I kept my guard up. He suddenly called out to Tinkerbelle I thought would be a person, Girlfriend maybe. When a small glow flew out from behind a tree I jumped back confused.

"What the hell is that?!" I screamed at him.

"This is Tink! She's a fairy!" Peter said as the glow flew around him. "Tink is the one who taught me how to fly! Just a sprinkle of fairy dust and we will have you flying in no time!"

"Okay." I said relaxing a little. "I'll give this a shot. Don't go trying any funny business." I let Tinkerbelle approach me and just then she vanished. Looking over to Peter I noticed he was as confused as I was. He whistled and then a group of boys showed up. Summoning my keyblades, my arms were shaking from weakness. My body was out of shape and weak from not eating. I jumped back and shouted "Hey what the hell is going on here!"

Peter now looking at my keys looked even more confused than before. I heard the boys talking as they formed a circle around me "Hey what's that" "Can I hold it" "No me first"

Peter then blurted out "Hey Sora has one of those! What are they called again? Ummm Keyblade that's it! You must be a friend of his! Are you Riku?"

"No I don't know this Sora person and I told you already the names Jax not Riku." I said angrily at him. "Now tell me who these people are and how you know about the keyblade, you obviously don't know what happened to Tink either so I won't bother asking about that too."

He explained how this kid Sora had a keyblade and was looking for his friends Riku and Kairi. He also explained that the world we are in is called Never Land and that in it you never grow old and that it's where him and the lost boy, the group of boys I almost beat into the ground just before, live. All this lead me to question how old I was now along with how long I was asleep and if anyone I know is even still alive. Just then Tink reappeared in front of us.

Tink explained to Pete that Sora had summoned her for assistance and that it may happen from time to time. I of course didn't understand her at all so I just went with it.

"Now for your flying lessons!" Pete blurted out.

With a sigh I sarcastically responded "Well it's about damn time" followed by a laugh. Tink used her fairy dust and all of the sudden I was hovering half a foot off the ground. "Hey this is pretty sweet!" flying around Pete I gave him a pat on each shoulder "I didn't think you could actually teach me to fly but hey look at me now!"

"Wow you seem to learn fast!" Peter said in excitement.

"Always have it's my favorite of many gifts!" I screamed down is I did flips and barrel rolls through the air. All of the sudden passed out and fell to the ground. My body had given out from lack of food. I awoke surrounded by Peter and the lost boys, each one holding food on a dish. I guess they saw how weak I was and assumed that I needed food, or they smelled me and sensed that I smelled like a bum. I devoured everything they brought me then passed out again. When I woke up Peter came over to me and said that I slept for 3 days, excluding my little feast yesterday. I stood up and felt... well I still felt like crap but better than before, and defiantly less hungry. I stayed with them until I felt like I was well enough to travel.

"I'll be back Peter. Don't forget me." I told him. Summoning my rider, which is what I call the vehicle I use to travel between worlds, I said goodbye to them I road of. I realized that the presence of another keyblade wielder woke me, and that he must have left already since I didn't see him during my stay and that Tink had been summoned by him a few times and not once had Peter left to help. Another one of those gifts I mentioned earlier is putting points together and figuring things out. My next stop was the Land of Departure to have probably another screaming match with Master Aeneas.


	2. Chapter 2: Remembrance

As I approached the Land of Departure my anger turned to sorrow. The land I once called home was completely different, so much so I hardly recognized it. I wondered what happened to the place I grew up in, trained in, and lived in. it had transformed from this beautiful land into this, this abomination.

I landed in front of Castle that stood on the grounds of my home. Falling to my knees I cried and screamed. Just how long had I been asleep? What had happened while I was asleep? If I hadn't run away could I have stopped this? Just then a foolish optimistic thought popped into my head. What if they just redesigned the Castle?!

I ran inside and found that not only has the castle been changed on the outside, but on the inside as well. I was standing in the middle of the huge white room. Just then I was greeted by a mysterious man in a black hood.

"Who are you?!" I shouted at him. "And what have you done with my home!"

"I have done nothing, and my name is of no importance to you." The mysterious man replied.

"Don't toy with me!" I screamed. I jumped off the ground to fly at him and attack but I fell flat on my face. "Why. Why can't I fly?" I asked feeling completely puzzled. "What have you done to me! "

"Here in Castle Oblivion you have forgotten all the abilities you once knew including your flight. Now are you willing to listen? Considering attacking me would be a poor choice of action." He asked slowly walking closer to me.

"I suppose. Just explain what's going on." I pleaded.

"In this Castle you will be able to go to places from your memories and see people you miss." He stated. Just then he placed his hand on my head and I felt a paralyzing jolt flow through my body. When he removed his hand my body eased up and I could move again. "I believe this is the place you were expecting to be here." Pulling a card, seemingly out of nowhere, he explained that the card will allow me to travel to a place in my memories.

I took the card and looked down at it and saw that the picture on it was the Land of Departure! I looked up, now excited, and the man was now standing at the door. I was too excited to question how he got there without making any sound by walking. "Hold the card up to this door and you will be able to travel to the world depicted on the card how you remember it." He told me just before disappearing leaving a few roses petals behind.

I ran as fast as I could, without tripping over myself, up to the giant door and held the card up to it. After a blinding flash of light I appeared in my old room in the Land of Departure. I looked down at the picture of me, and Nora. Nora was pretending to eat my spiky, silver, hair because I was holding her pink and purple keyblade over her head. She was only about 5'5" and I was 5'8" at the time, I've grown about two or three inches since that picture. I wonder what happened to her. I looked in my closet and found my armor there. I assume this memory is from one of the few times I actually cleaned and polished it because it was shiny as ever. The light reflecting off the silver armor with a dark read face mask and black and red trim made it look more beautiful than it normally did. Even though normally it was covered in dirt ant scratched to kingdom come from intense training with Nora.

I laid down on my bed, and remembered all the good times I had with her at the Castle. She would always keep my hot head cool and keep me in line, even when Master Aeneas couldn't. Well most of the time I would go off on a fit of rage because of disagreements with him but regardless she was always the one who kept me calm. She had a way of looking at the good traits in people and not the bad ones. One of my bad traits she always overlooked was my jealousy, and unfortunately that's what got the better when she was named a keyblade master and I wasn't even I couldn't handle it. I dozed off thinking back to the day I left.

"I'm the better fighter and you know it!" I shouted at Aeneas. "Everyone here knows I'm the better fighter and strategist! Maybe even better than you!"

"You are undoubtedly a better fighter and strategist than anyone I have ever seen, even me, but you are guided your emotions." Aeneas said in a calm collected voice, as if my yelling hadn't fazed him at all. "When I looked into your eyes when you and Nora were fighting just now I didn't see thought I didn't see determination. What I saw was rage and frustration, you were becoming sloppier and sloppier and…"  
"Shut up! I don't want to know what you saw! I know what I feel and you're wrong! You are always wrong about me and I'm sick of it!" I through my keyblades at him so that they landed on either side of his throne and began to storm out.

"Jax…please come don't be like this." Nora said, her eyes starting to water. I ignored her and stormed out. Summoning and throwing my keys into the air over and over again to blow off steam I ended up at the training grounds. In an impulsive stupid move I summoned my rider, which was just cleaned so that the silver shined as bright as a flashlight in the eye, only broken by the dark red and black trims and parts. I heard Nora's innocent voice scream my name from the path "Jax! Don't go. Please."

"I not needed her Nora. I'm not needed at a place where my talents aren't appreciated or respected." I told her.

"Please Jax," she said, now bawling her eyes out, "I need you. You're my best friend and I'm yours. Unlike Aeneas when I look into your eyes I see love and compassion. I see someone who would give their life to protect someone who cares about and who her cares about."

"I know Nora. I know," I said walking over to her "I'm sure I'll see you again." I kissed her on the forehead, summoned my armor on, got on my rider, and woke up.

I woke up crying. The first tear I've shed since I accidentally knocked Nora out training one time. I got up and ran out of the castle. All the guilt and regret came flowing into my head at once. I summoned my rider, quickly got on and flew off. It was safe to assume that everyone I knew was dead, that I had been asleep for years. No more Master Aeneas, even though we fought constantly he was like a father to me. No more friends who could wield a keyblade, hell my only friend now is Peter Pan and he lives with those annoying lost boys. Most importantly, no more Nora, the only person who saw past my though guy shell. I stopped to look back at my castle when I saw a young man and two other people who looked like a duck and a dog. In my head I wished them good luck in their in journey in the now titled Castle Oblivion and flew off, unsure of wear to go next I just flew wiping tears from my eyes.


End file.
